Reunited
by Speedstreek360
Summary: When he died, they were finally reunited. A tribute to two mechs who died in Transformers Prime, and my favorite crack pairing. Warning: slash, no like no read.


After much consideration and after seeing the episode "Crossfire" I felt a need to write this little one-shot, and this is if I followed the canon.

A tribute for my fav crack pairing Skyquake/Breakdown.

Skyquake who died February 11, 2011

Breakdown who died March 31, 2012

RIP you two, I hope you are both in a better place together now.

Warning: Interface scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, they belong to Hasbro.

...

Reunited

...

Breakdown groaned in pain, as he lied there on his side.

He ached all over, and felt like he'd just been through the pit and back, three times. He slowly sat himself up, on-lining his one good optic, with a soft groan of pain. He reached up to rub at the spot between his optics. He stood up, shakily, before reaching up to hold his arm to his side.

When he got his hands on that spider-glitch, he'd kill her, slowly and painfully.

Most definitely.

He growled, before cracking his neck.

Then, the groundling looked around, optic narrowed. Where the slag was he? Why was it so foggy and misty here? He immediately tried using his comm. link to communicate with any of the others on the Nemesis. When he tried to broadcast his message to be answered, all he got in return was static.

"Oh great," he growled, "I'm really gonna kill that glitch."

He checked his chronometer, but found nothing. It was almost like it was broken. He growled, had she broken his chronometer or something? And apparently, she broke his energy scanner too, as he tried to search for any form of life or something to indicate that there was energon or a Cybertronian nearby or otherwise.

"GRRR! How the slag did this even happen? RAAAARGHNAAAAH!" he raised his arm, prepared to use his hammer, to pound into the ground.

SLAM!

Breakdown froze, optics widening, and ignoring the pain form his fist.

"What the...frag...?" he stared at his hand. His hammer was gone, and hadn't come out.

And his hand, it was...different. Smaller.

He looked down at himself and yelped when he realized his upgrades were gone, revealing his old form. He was smaller, probably only beating Knockout by one or two inches now. He was blue, with a splash of silver and white, and he was slimmer. He blushed, and hoped to Primus no one saw him like this. Had Airachnid removed his upgrades also? HOW the frag did she do that?

It was then he heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind him. He turned around, amber optics narrowed.

A tall, dark figure was in the fog, red optics narrowed in his direction. Breakdown backed away, as the mech stepped towards him. The smaller mech immediately got into a battled stance, fists in the air, and optic never leaving the figure.

He heard a soft chuckle, before the figure disappeared, evaporating into the mist. Breakdown looked around, frantically, waiting for an attack. He tried again to on-line his weapons, anything that might help him fight back.

Nothing happened.

He screamed when a pair of claw like hands popped out of nowhere from behind, one going over his mouth, the other around his waist. He squirmed and writhed in the stranger's grasp, until he felt a kiss against his helm, and then a soft voice hushing him, before pulling the hand from Breakdown's mouth.

Breakdown looked up fearfully, trembling. He looked up. And what he saw caused his optic to widen and his his lower lip to tremble when he saw the mech's face.

"Sk-Skyquake?" he hissed softly.

The large seeker smiled, and became more solid, as his mate reached up to touch his face. He kissed the calloused finger tips, giving a light nibble. Breakdown shook from where he stood, as he felt Skyquake caress up and down his chest and abdomen. It felt so real, and yet Breakdown was afraid he was dreaming. His mate turned him around to their chests were pressed to against each other.

Tears trickled down his face plates for the first time since he discovered Skyquake's death. He felt the sharp digits gently wipe the tears away.

"Do not cry, Breakdown. It stains and ruins you beautiful face," his mate, his supposedly dead mate, said gently, before kissing Breakdown's forehead.

Breakdown trembled, before he wiped at the tears himself. But they didn't seem to stop. He couldn't stop crying. Why couldn't he stop?

He felt a kiss to his forehead, as his mate held him, purring gently as he rocked him back and forth.

"I-I'm sorry 'Quake..." he wiped at them more, "B-but I can't seem to stop..." he shook, before he broke down into wails, against his bond-mate's cockpit.

Skyquake hugged his mate, caressing up and down his back, purring and cooing to him, as he sobbed, his speech muddled and broken by his sobs.

"...left...alone...no one there...promised me..." Breakdown shook harshly, as he curled into Skyquake.

"Shh..." Skyquake whispered, rubbing his mate's back, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to break my promise, my darling...Primus knows I would never let you hurt like this intentionally."

"You died!" Breakdown screamed, his voice now becoming clear with anger and hurt that he's kept locked inside himself for so long, "You died, and left me alone! You promised me you'd come back to me, but you went and got yourself killed!" he pounded his fist on to Skyquake's chest, uselessly, "Why did you leave me?"

Skyquake hushed him, kissing his optics, and wiping the tears away once more, before hugging his mate, burying his face into his neck, as Breakdown placed his hands on his mate's back, his fingers running over Skyquake's wings and shoulders, tears flowing like waterfalls. Skyquake accepted it, soaking in the pain and the sorrow his poor mate has been keeping locked up inside himself.

"I'm here now..." he whispered, his deep voice seeming to sink into Breakdown, and begin to heal his broken spark.

"How...do I know...if you're even real?" Breakdown whimpered, trembling harshly.

Skyquake smiled, and then pulled up, cupping his mate's chin and making him look up at him. The seeker caressed his love's face plates, cupping the crimson cheeks, before leaning down to kiss him. He felt Breakdown almost collapse to the his knees, but he held him up, by holding his waist. It was gentle, a soft push of lips against lips, moving fluidly together. The groundling, pressed close to Skyquake, feeling the warmth radiating from him.

This was no trick. Not even his mind could imagine this so perfectly. Their kiss broke, and Skyquake traced his cheek, smiling lovingly down at him. Then, the groundling leaned against Skyquake.

"...Missed you..." he whispered.

"Me too, Breaky," he whispered.

Breakdown felt kisses being pressed to his helm. Then he looked up with confusion.

"B-but...you're dead...h-how...?" Breakdown couldn't formulate a complete sentence.

Skyquake smiled sadly,"You died, love..."

The blue and white mech stared at Skyquake, slightly dumbfounded.

Around them, beyond their notice, the fog began to dissipate, and then finally disappeared, revealing sweet nothingness around them.

"I...I'm dead?" he whispered.

Skyquake kissed Breakdown's helm three times in order to comfort him, "You were murdered by Airachnid."

"That little glitch?" Breakdown squealed in shock. Then he growled, "Oh...if I wasn't already dead...!"

Skyquake snickered, before silencing his irate mate with a kiss, "You're taking this rather well."

"Feh!" Breakdown rolled his optics, "How else can I take it? And where the slag are we? It doesn't look like the Well of Allsparks, or the pits!"

Skyquake smirked, "We are here, because I..." he pulled his mate close, chest plate to chest plate, "Have been waiting for you. I refused to go to the Well, until you were here with me. And now it has finally happened..." He nuzzled his helm against Breakdown's.

Then his mate's expression of surprise was replaced with worry. He looked off at something with concern, "Your brother..."

The large green seeker pulled him back to face him, "He'll be fine, love. My brother, Dreadwing is a strong mech. He'll take his time to mourn, but then he will move on. It is just how he is..." He rubbed his face into Breakdown's neck, "...I know you two cared for each other, and for that, I am grateful to him for taking care of you when I could not. But now..." he kissed and nipped at his mate's neck, "I have much time to make up for."

Breakdown bit his bottom lip, as Skyquake kissed his neck, and nuzzled it.

He caressed Skyquake's helm, before he moaned when his mate's cupped his pelvic plating, running one of his pointed fingers over his port cover.

"Ooh...Sky..." Breakdown whispered, feeling fangs gently sink into his neck.

He mewled, as Skyquake gently laid him down, and kissed his lips, with a deep hunger that had been ebbing away at him for so long...

Their glossas met in a familiar dance, as Skyquake began rubbing the plating, feeling it warm up, smelling the sweet lubricant beginning to leak from his mate's port. He broke the kiss, and then nibbled gently on his lips, as his mate's hands caressed his sensitive wings. He shivered, his wings hitching, before he ran his hands down his mate's spine, making him whimper, and arch.

"Nuh...!" Breakdown whimpered, as familiar sensations overtook his body.

Oh, how he's missed this...

His legs spread, as Skyquake gently suckled on his neck, and then clicked the panel open. Breakdown shook gently, as Skyquake traced the outside of his entrance, before he gently thrust a finger inside.

Skyquake watched his mate, as he prepared him for interface. He knew that a size like his could hurt him, and he didn't want to ruin this with pain.

"My mate..." Skyquake whispered, as he felt Breakdown's fingers caress his cheek and pulled him down to him.

Their fore-helms pressed together. Breakdown traced Skyquake's helm, with a moan, as he was kissed. Another hand smoothed down his mate's chest, down his cockpit, and to his interface panel. Another thrust of his fingers, and Breakdown, was whimpering and moaning with pleasure, as he felt his mate getting him ready.

But he didn't want to wait.

He made Skyquake face him, "Take me...take me already..."

Skyquake blinked in surprise, "But...you're..."

"I don't care..." Breakdown said breathlessly, "I need you Sky...I missed you...I don't want to wait anymore..." He bit his bottom lip, as Skyquake stared at him with surprise for a moment, "Don't make me wait...I can take it...please..." he whimpered.

Understanding and hesitance crossed the larger, green and silver mech's face plates. He pressed his helm to Breakdown's, optics off-lined, as he tried to come to a decision. Breakdown kissed him, hoping he could get him to come around. The moment their lips met, Skyquake made a decision.

He removed his fingers, and there was a small click.

Breakdown shrieked, as he was penetrated on his mate's impressive masculinity. Skyquake froze, at the noise, shaking gently, fear and concern playing in his red optics. He reached up and traced Breakdown's flushed face. Skyquake leaned down and suckled on his mate's lips, allowing him a moment to adjust to this. he traced his fingers up and down his lover's back and spinal strut, pulling him close, and giving him gently kisses to his face and lips.

He didn't want to hurt, he only wanted to please. He hadn't wanted to...

He shifted, and then heard a moan form his mate. Skyquake looked at him, and Breakdown, optics off-lined nodded in assurance and confirmation. Skyquake murmured an apology for the pain he caused, before he moved. The groundling, gasped and moaned, at the slow sensations, whimpering and mewling softly, as he accepted what his mate offered him.

They looked at each other, sweet golden amber, meeting dark ruby red. They kissed, as if to confirm that this was real, after being a part for so long. So very long...

Skyquake felt his mate's legs tighten around his hips, trying to bring him closer to him. Without a word, Skyquake sped up his movements, as his lips nearly devoured Breakdown's, ravenous and greedy. He spent, what felt like an eternity waiting for him, watching as other souls passed on, while he remained, watching over his precious mate, wishing to Primus his lover knew he was there with him, invisibly standing with him, when he was alone.

It felt like forever had gone by, as Skyquake lost himself in those two pools of gold, how much he missed the love that sparkled in them when they looked at him, and only held the gentle sparkle when they met his own optics.

He loved those optics. And how it pained him when he saw the raging turmoil behind them when his beautiful mate learned of his demise.

He traced his hand over them, memorizing them forever.

"I love you..." he whispered, opening his chest plates.

Breakdown did not hesitate, as his own chest plates opened, revealing his spark, "I love you, too..." he whispered, pulling his mate down to him.

Skyquake kissed him, moaning into his mouth, purring softly, as their sparks became one again.

And with that, they both began to fade away, as they both reached their peak. Breakdown gasped, but Skyquake shushed him before he could panic. He spoke to him through their bond.

_:do not be afraid Breakdown:_ he whispered.

Breakdown was still afraid though, as he answered him, _:but...what...?"_

Skyquake moved faster, pressing Breakdown against him, as close as he could, wanting their sparks to be connected when they passed on to the Well.

_:We are going to our great creator.:_ Skyquake answered.

Breakdown blinked up at Skyquake, before caressing his face plate. Then, he off-lined his optics, and latched himself on to Skyquake, wanting to be closer to him in every way possible. Their sparks fluttered in their connection, so happy to be reunited, and familiarized each other. Then, sweet overload hit them both, sending them over the edge. He threw back his helm, with a wail. Skyquake followed him, wings flared out, body tense, and fangs bared, as he released into his bonded.

Their light filled the darkness with streaks of blue, orange, and shades of light green, surrounding the two in their love, making a symphony of such pure satisfaction and harmony, that it filled the two mechs with a sense of completion.

And then, there was silence. Just silence.

Skyquake kissed his mate, as they both became see through. They mouthed their undying love for each other through their sparks, reciting their spark vows to each other. And then, both awaited their arrival into the well.

The darkness began to surround them, as their bodies faded out, and left their sparks connected.

The two twirled around each other, flashing through the darkness, until a much larger light formed above them. They both froze, before the large spark headed for them. The two sparks went around the larger one, with a curious light, before the large one twirled with them. There was a rich soft beating noise from both of the little sparks, of joy and laughter. And then, the large spark beckoned them both with a strong pulse of love and security.

The two little ones followed the larger one out deep into the darkness.

And with that, they were gone in a flash of golden light.

...

Review please, I hoped you like it!


End file.
